Penna
General Penna is the female goddess of air and is a close relation to Terrae, but her followers don't agree with traditional forms of violence. They have learnt to use light against their enemies to keep them out of their domains. 99% of deaths in the high faith are caused by lack of oxygen and consequently stumbling from one of their sky temples. Fey children on the surface humorously refer to these followers as “falling stars”. The High Faith Level 1 – Skychild I stand with the gods: '''You must construct your first sky temple. You may only build at layers 128 or higher (above the cloud line). Build first a medium sized platform to place your shrine and first bed upon. Waterfalls off the edge are a nice touch to the platform. '''Purified: Trips back to the surface are necessary but frowned upon. Build a cleansing bath/pool/waterfall/shower either at your main platform or extending off it. You must purify yourself whenever you return from the surface. Level 2 – Skyfarmer Sky Farm: Construct your sky farm, a new platform off the side of your sky temple that is open to the Eye of Terrae so she can help you farm grow. Your sky farm must contain a sizeable wheat farm as well as several trees. From this point onward, you may only eat bread, apples, and melon. Complete Peace: You may no longer wield any weapons. Mobs can be combated using natural obstacles but you must avoid killing them. Any dungeons you find must be purified with light, and not with violence. Level 3 – Child of Light The Angels' Song: '''You must have music playing in your sky temple at all times. Build a jukebox and find a record to keep it playing at all times. '''A Beacon: '''Light up your sky temple so it can be seen from great distances. Use any methods of lighting available except lava. Surround your sky temple with shrines to Penna originating from the ground. Level 4 – Angel '''Falling Star: At dusk, destroy the bed in your sky temple and store all the items you have on you. Leap from your tower ensuring your death and become a “falling star”. You must make it back to your tower before sunrise and not kill a single mob on your way. Path to the Aether: Having completed the tasks of Penna, you have been granted a place in the Aether. If you're playing on version 1.8.9 or earlier, install the mod and transcend into the Aether. Optional Challenge: Vow of Non-Violence - you are forbidden from harming any creature or player directly. Optional Challenge #2: Lament of Penna - The rain is a sign of Penna's sorrow, she weeps at the First Sign of The Second Coming, and her sadness holds a power against it. Despite being a peaceful, non-violent god, the First Sign has deeply disturbed her, and can often be seen sending powerful strikes of anger down upon the world. You are allowed to break your Vow of Non-Violence, only during a Thunder Storm. 'Recommended resource pack: 'Dokucraft High Category:Minor God Category:ArchebuS Creation